Dad, Not Father
by penguino3782
Summary: Mike just gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Harvey's been there every step of the way. They're in love. But, Harvey feels a little out of place, Trevor's the biological father. Don't worry Donna is there to fix things. Warning, mpreg!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits**

**Notes: This is a one-shot for now. If people like maybe, I'll turn it into something more. It's slash and mpreg, so if you don't like, leave now. Lastly, this is not connected to my other fic "Through Heartbreak Comes a Miracle." I didn't abandon that one, but I got the idea for this fic in my head, and I had to go with it. Anyways, now on to the story!**

Harvey's deep in thought, looking through the Plexiglas window he's standing in front of. His eyes are on the small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket in the bassinet with the name "James Matthew Ross" written on the name tag. Harvey feels wetness in his eyes. He immediately wipes it away. There's no way it can be what he thinks it is. Big bad Harvey Specter, the city's fiercest closer, is not crying at the sight of the newborn infant that is in front of him.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Do I see the great Harvey Specter crying?" Harvey looks away from the window and sees Donna smiling next to him. Apparently he was not as fast as he thought he was at wiping away the tears.

"Hi, Donna. I wasn't crying. I was trying to rub some of the exhaustion from my eyes." Harvey looks at his watch. "I've been here for nearly fifteen hours, and up since 3:30 this morning."

His mind flashes back to around 3:30 in the morning. Harvey recalls being jabbed in the shoulder by Mike in the wee hours of the morning, "Harvey?" Mike whispers. Initially, Harvey ignores Mike's jab. Between his crazy work schedule and the continual stream of sleepless nights, all Harvey wants to do is sleep. Figuring that all that Mike wants is for him to get him something to eat, Harvey ignores Mike. He knows he is being selfish, but he is so damn tired. And if he doesn't get some halfway decent sleep, he's going to crash, and that wouldn't be good for him or Mike. So, Mike could get his own snack this night. He didn't take being ignored by Harvey lightly, he pokes Harvey again, this time harder. Harvey's resolve almost makes him give in, usually Mike isn't this persistent. But, his need for sleep is beckoning, and he feigns sleep.

Mike must have taken the hint, because he didn't poke Harvey again. Just as Harvey is about to drift off, he once again feels a hard poke in his back. This one is sharper than the previous two, and is followed by a moan and a pained whisper, "Harvey." This moan grabs Harvey's attention, his eyes pop open, and he immediately turns to Mike and sees the look of fear and pain in his partner's eyes. This is no request for a mid-night snack.

Now half a day and the birth of a healthy baby boy later Donna is smirking at Harvey. He does look exhausted. For as long as she's known Harvey, it is still unusual for her to see him out of his usual attire of a very expensive suit. Instead he's wearing a long sleeve tee-shirt and jeans. There are bags under his eyes, and there are even a couple of hairs out of place. This is not the Harvey Specter who struts into Pearson Hardman every day. Regardless, Donna feels the need to harass him about the sight she just walked on. "Yeah, okay, Harvey. Keep telling yourself that. I know what I saw."

Harvey may be exhausted, but he's not going to back down. "I don't cry, Donna. You're the one who has earned multiple awards for 'Best Performance for a Drama' on countless occasions." A stern look from Donna causes Harvey stop for a second, he continues "when the situation warrants them. I told you, I'm tired. Mike hasn't been sleeping for shit the last couple of weeks. And if he can't sleep, that means I don't sleep."

Donna knows this. She has seen Harvey's exhaustion first hand when he walked into Pearson Hardman every morning over the past couple of weeks. The first morning Donna chalked it up to working late. When he came in the next morning with the same tired expression, she couldn't help herself. She asked if it was true that pregnancy hormones do make sex better, and that was the reason why Harvey looked like crap. The glare from Harvey was enough of an answer. His exhaustion must have brought his defenses down for a minute because he went on to tell Donna that the baby was a late owl and has been kicking Mike all night long, so the associate couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep. His tossing and turning made it nearly impossible for Harvey to get any sleep as well. From that moment on Donna always made sure that Harvey had a steady supply of coffee on hand to fight the exhaustion.

Donna's attention returns to the present. "Well, just think of this as practice for when you guys take the baby home. You're going to have many countless sleepless nights."

"Thanks for the reminder, Donna."

Donna looks at the baby in the basinet and then at Harvey. She has a huge smile on her face.

Her smile is unsettling to Harvey, "what are you smiling at?"

Donna can't help it, her smile gets even bigger. "If someone told me a year ago that the ruthless Harvey Specter would be in a relationship for more than two weeks and have a son, I would have laughed in their face."

Harvey looks down for a second. He wishes that the baby was his, but he's not. He sadly says, "Jamie's not mine, Donna. You know that. He's that piece of shit Trevor's kid. Mike and I got together after he got pregnant."

Donna's smile vanishes when she hears what Harvey said. "Harvey, don't you dare say that! Jamie's more your kid, than he is Trevor's. Sure, Trevor and he are related biologically. But, he's not the one here. You were the one there when Mike found out he was pregnant. You were the one there for the ultrasounds. You were the one there to get Mike the pierogies he wanted at 3 o'clock in the morning because he had a craving for them. You were there the one there to give him a massage because his back was killing him. You were the one who put together Jamie's crib. You LOVE Mike. And you love that baby.' Donna's tirade momentarily stops as she points to the baby who's now awake.

"It doesn't matter that your blood doesn't run through Jamie's veins. Anyone can get some pregnant. It takes a real man to be a dad. You may not be Jamie's father by blood, but you are his father in all the ways that matter."

Harvey's silent for a moment, he closes his eyes, thinking of everything that Donna's said. He remembers when he found Mike battling morning sickness in the men's room at Pearson Hardman, giving him a cup of water and placing a cool wash cloth on his forehead. He remembers Mike showing up as his place, crying because he told Trevor that he was pregnant and the dickhead wanted nothing to do with the baby. He remembers Mike quietly, shyly asking him to go with him to the first ultrasound. He remembers their first kiss after they won the Gerry case. Harvey remembers the heartfelt touches when they were in his office. He remembers making indiscrete threats when someone gave Mike a dirty look when they saw Mike's expanding stomach. He remembers going to the ultrasound, holding Mike's hand, and finding out he was having a boy. He remembers frying Mike pierogies at two o'clock in the morning because he was having a craving. He remembers the first time they made love because he can never admit to Donna that pregnancy hormones does make sex better. He remembers asking Mike to move into his place because he was afraid that Mike's rat trap of an apartment would kill either Mike, the baby, or both. He remembers saying I love you to Mike, while he was still sleeping in their bed, with Harvey's hand resting on Mike's growing belly.

Harvey also recalls the events of today. He remembers Mike's panicked face when he woke Harvey up. He remembers the rushed phone call to Ray telling him they needed him ASAP. He remembers Mike's water breaking in the elevator, and Mike apologizing. He remembers Mike crushing his hand every time a contraction came. He remembers urging Mike to keep pushing because the kid kept saying that he couldn't do it. He remembers Dr. Russo saying it's a boy and placing a red, wrapped baby on top of Mike. He remembers kissing Mike, and Mike saying 'I love you."

Harvey opens his eyes. Maybe Donna is right. It doesn't matter that Jamie isn't his biologically. He's been there through everything. He knows Mike. He knows that Mike loves him and that Jamie is his son, in all the ways that matter.

Harvey turns to Donna with a smile, "You're right, Donna. Now give me a Cuban. We have to officially celebrate my son's birth."

**XXXXXX**

Harvey steps into the hospital room quietly, it's early, only eight in the morning. Mike is still sleeping soundly. Then again the poor kid went through almost twelve hours of labor. He deserves to rest. Then Meg, the nurse that helped deliver Jamie, comes into the room. She's pushing Jamie's bassinet. He smiles at Harvey, 'Hello, papa. Is daddy ready to get up?'

Meg picks up Jamie and Harvey moves towards her to take him. As he reaches for the baby the infant utters a little cry. Jamie's little hat falls off his head, making his light blonde hair visible. Harvey takes the baby and calmly says, "Shhh, kiddo. Papa's here."

As if on instinct, Mike's eyes opens. "Harvey?"

Harvey looks at Mike."I'm here, babe"

Mike sleepily smiles, "Hi, Papa.' He looks at the baby in Harvey's hands, "Hi, Jamie." He reaches to grab the baby from Harvey's hands, Harvey climbs up onto the side of the bed and gives Mike the baby. Now that his hands are free, he places his right hand around Mike's shoulders and places his left hand on the underside of the baby. Essentially he and Mike are holding the baby together.

Harvey's silence unnerves Mike. Mike's smile fades for a second, 'Are you okay?"

Harvey looks at Mike holding Jamie, his son. Harvey smiles, thinking of what Donna said, _anyone can get some pregnant. It takes a real man to be a dad._ "I'm good. I have my boys." He kisses Jamie's forehead and leans in to give Mike a kiss. Their kiss is interrupted when Jamie starts to cry. The pair pull apart. Harvey runs his other hand over Jamie's forehead, the baby's cries stops. "I think I've been cockblocked by my own son."

Mike laughs. "Well, he is a newborn. You better get used to it." The smile on Mike's face and the look of contentment on Jamie's face makes Harvey think, he can get used to this.

**Well, I hope you like. I have an idea of doing a fic starting from the beginning, when Mike got pregnant by Trevor. Let me know what you think.**\He rHH


End file.
